


Caffeine Fueled Seduction

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Touya play a match at Hikaru's. Touya drinks coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine Fueled Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



He was never giving Touya coffee ever again. If it hadn’t been for the fact that the other boy was soaking wet, he would never have offered the hot, caffeine-laced beverage in the first place.

They had decided to have their weekly match at Hikaru’s apartment after Ichikawa-san cautioned them that there were blizzard warnings on the radio, and that staying there as long as they did might result in them being trapped.

Hikaru realized after they had walked halfway to his place in a heavy sheet of rain, that Touya’s house was closer. He had decided it wasn’t worth the fight that might erupt if he mentioned it, so he kept quiet.

Now, he had a caffeine-high Touya discussing a match that he had clearly lost, and Hikaru was ready to kick him out, rain or snow be damned.

“Damn it, Touya!” he yelled. “I know that was a stupid move, but do you have to be stuck on it?”

“I just can’t believe that someone with your talent would make such a beginner’s mistake, Shindou,” Touya retorted. “And this move here,” he continued as he pointed to a cluster of stones on one of the star points, “what were you thinking?”

“I was going to trap you in the lower corner, but you managed to kill those stones. It’s not my fault that you went and killed my strategy,” he grumbled.

In reality, Touya’s fidgeting during the game had been the focus of Hikaru’s concentration. It had seemed like Touya couldn’t get comfortable, so he would wiggle in place, and that would remind Hikaru of a different type of wiggling Touya could be doing, and any hopes of a good game had been gone.

“I don’t think that you’ve lost this badly to me in years, Shindou,” Touya said. “I mean, a six moku loss?”

That was the last straw. Hikaru stood up and crossed the small distance between him and Touya. “Will you be quiet?” he growled before he leaned down and kissed his rival.

Touya parted his lips, and Hikaru took the invitation, tasting the strong flavor of the coffee that had made the green-eyed teen fidget the entire game. 

He pulled away from Touya and looked into impossibly green eyes. He groaned and leaned forward again, capturing Touya’s lips again.

He was caught off guard when Touya leaned back, but Hikaru caught himself before he crushed the other teen. He let his lips trail down Touya’s jaw, licking a path down his neck. He savored the little sounds that Touya was making, and when Touya breathed, “Hikaru,” he had to recapture those lips again and again.

By the time he pulled away, Touya’s immaculate hair was mussed and the button up shirt that Hikaru had let him borrow was unbuttoned, the deep blue framing the pale skin of his chest.

He was about to start kissing his way down that chest when Touya spoke.

“Hikaru, may I have some more coffee?”

Hikaru bit one of Touya’s nipples gently, causing Touya to moan. “No, Akira, you may not.”


End file.
